


Got No Shame

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [21]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Jim encounters some strange plant life on the surface of a new planet.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Resist the Snooze [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Got No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "truth serum" 
> 
> title from No Shame by 5 Seconds of Summer

There were, for once, no hostile forces waiting for them on Kusi III. At first glance, Jim would even say that things were _nice_. He says as much out loud, only to be rewarded with a sharp glare from Bones and something muttered about jinxing things. Jim hates when Bones is right.

The plant itself had seemed pretty innocuous - a pale pink flower surrounded by the vibrant colors that comprised most of the planet's fauna. Jim had reached out to touch the petals before Sulu could notice and call out a warning. And now Jim couldn't shut up. About anything.

"Jim, you've got a visitor." Bones sticks his head in the door of what's become Jim's reserved room in sickbay - he's here often enough that they might as well write his name on the door. (Bones has threatened to. Chapel has stopped him.)

"Who is it? Because there are a lot of people that probably shouldn't see me like this, and ever fewer who I _want_ to see me like this. You don't even count, really, but if it's Spock, then you have to keep him out of here, Bones. He can't-"

"It's Spock." Bones interrupts. "I'll tell him you aren't fit for visitors right now." Jim nods his thanks, not trusting himself to speak. Because while there might be a lot of shit that would be, at the very least, mildly embarrassing if the crew found out about it, Jim does not want Spock to know about the feelings he's been hiding from his XO for... well, most of the time Jim has known him. He knows that Spock struggles with the sometimes overwhelming emotions that the rest of the crew expresses, and the last thing Jim wants is for Spock to decide that it's not worth it and request a transfer to some science vessel with a captain that isn't emotionally compromised. 

"Captain." Jim's head snaps up when he hears Spock's voice. "Dr. McCoy said that you are unharmed but that you are unfit for company at this time. I simply wanted to ascertain your condition for myself before returning to the surface."

"Were you worried about me, Mr. Spock? I'm fine, really. Just very likely to embarrass myself."

"So there is little difference between your state now or at any other time."

"You know, Mr. Spock, there are plenty of people out there that don't think you're funny, but that's only because they don't know you. Everyone that's lucky enough to be your friend knows that, really, you're quite the comedian."

"Lucky, captain?" Spock's eyebrow twitches up.

"Absolutely. I count myself very lucky to be your friend. Even though I wish there was more to it." The words are out before Jim can stop them, but he claps a hand over his own mouth anyway. "Oh my god, Spock, I'm so sorry. This is why I didn't want you to come down here. You didn't need to know that I've been at least a little in love with you since we got the mission." There's a pause. "Oh god. I think I'm gonna ask Bones to sedate me until this shit wears off. That would definitely be for the best."

"You have been keeping your regard for me a secret for two years?" Spock asks. Jim nods, not trusting himself to stop talking if he starts again. "Jim, I wish you had not."

And that's really not what Jim was expecting to hear.

"If you had told me of your feelings before, you would know that I return them." Spock's voice is quiet now, Jim has to concentrate to hear him over the sounds of sickbay bustling around them.

"Spock..." Jim trails off, lost for words. Even with this weird plant pollen in his system, he has nothing to say.

"Do you mean it?" Jim asks after a moment. Spock nods.

"It was difficult for me to come to terms with." He admits. "But I have accepted that I love you, Jim."

"I love you, too."

"May I kiss you?" Spock asks. Jim nods. He's expecting Spock to follow Vulcan traditions - Jim knows that they kiss with their hands, somehow - so he's surprised when Spock leans forward and presses his mouth to Jim's gently. Once he recovers, though, Jim pulls Spock closer, wraps an arm around his waist.

"I have wanted to do that for a very long time." Jim says when they pull apart. He doesn't let Spock go far.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
